Eternal Flame
by Lady of Enchantment
Summary: Forced to marry, Lady Serena decided that marital life was too boring for her. So as payback, she took on a separate identity. However, when her cold and uncaring husband began taking an interst in her non-existent sister, things were getting out of hand
1. Eternal Flame

**Story:** Eternal Flame

**Author:** Lady of Enchantment

**Disclaimer: **About the most originality that any writer can hope to achieve honestly is to steal with good judgment.

- Josh Billings

**Warnings**: Story contains use of mild language/lemon

* * *

Taking place during the Renaissance period, Lady Serenity was born and raised with only herself as influence. Now 20, she's a headstrong woman who's more like a man than a lady. When forced to marry, she decided that the marital life was too boring for her. 

So she took on a separate identity of her twin sister, Rena. While she herself was the perfect image of an ideal wife to her husband, Rena was quite the opposite, lounging in bars, being the image of a scandalous man in a beautiful woman's body.

Her plan was perfect, or so she thought.

* * *

Duke Darien Westford, husband to Serenity, was as much an oddball as his wife. Cold, dangerous and completely immune to society, he lives to please himself. It was only natural that his 'perfect' society wife was ignored. But once he had taken an interest in his sister-in-law, things were beginning to get out of hand.

After all, the only thing that separated Serenity and Rena were mounds of makeup and an act that could be blown at any second.

The stress of keeping up a whole new identity and resisting a man who grows more determined day after day requires the utmost concentration.

Should that concentration break, she'll lose everything.

Society will not tolerate such a scandal and the duke will not tolerate such a betrayal.

* * *


	2. Spark To Flame

**Story:** Eternal Flame

**Chapter:** Spark To Flame

**Author:** Lady of Enchantment

**Disclaimer: **About the most originality that any writer can hope to achieve honestly is to steal with good judgment.

- Josh Billings

**Warnings**: Story contains use of mild language/lemon Spark to Flame

* * *

**Spark to Flame** **

* * *

**

The inn bustles with activity as usual, filled with roughnecks who bustled about. None, but one pair of ruddy eyes, paid attention to a lone figure in the corner.

From what he could see, the mysterious 'man' couldn't be older than 16. His figure was petite, and the dark cloak that covered him made him look miniscule. It would be no problem to rob him, especially since he was already on his fifth pint of rum.

However, that wasn't the main thing. Money, in this situation was of little importance. What was important, was that brooch that was pinned to him.

On it was the insignia of a duke.

It wasn't often that a rebellious son of a duke wandered astray, but it happens, and they are often easy pickings. The money that will be offered for a tight lip and the return of a darling son was high, and his greedy mind was already planning on the use of such an extravagant sum.

"Ann, darling," he turned to his companion, "See that guy over there? Lure him into one of those bedrooms for me, will ya?"

"Dunno, Robby," she purred, eyeing the little fella, "He doesn't look like much man to me. It's not going to be much fun. How much you willing to pay?"

"One-tenths of what I earn from it. I don't have time to argue, darling, so run along."

She pursed her lip and did some thinking, "Very well."

Money was money, no matter how you get it and she knew that Robby never was wrong on those money 'matters.' Still, it really was no fun picking out a little kid. On the other hand, cute guys were hard to come by.

She heaved a sigh and slid into the booth next to him, giving him a look that clearly said that she was interested.

The boy, however, looked back with a look that said _he_ was not.

Was it possible, she wondered, that hormones just haven't caught up with him yet? His gaze never once wandered below her neckline.

Before she could even open her mouth, he spoke, "If body language is too hard for you to understand, I'll tell it to you in a way only a deaf could not understand." He swung his head to look her directly in the eye, "I'm not interested in sharing a bed with a slut, and nor will I ever."

She wasn't sure which struck her the hardest, the boy's looks and status or the complete dismissal she had received. When he had turned to her, the first thing that had slammed into her was those clear blue eyes, ringed by golden strands of hair. His cloak hid the length, but she would have guessed that it was long. She had wanted to laugh. He was the prettiest boy she had ever seen.

"You never know until you give me a try," she shrugged, an action that caused her dress to slide down another inch, "Maybe you'll like it."

The upward slant of his eyebrows indicated his apprehension. However, he regarded her with a calculating glance.

"What do you say?" she whispered, leaning forward.

"Very well," he relented, standing up.

Smiling, she led the way toward the designated bedroom. Robbie and his men should be in there by now, hiding behind the curtains or under the bed.

Opening the door, she beckoned him inside, sliding the lock into place after him. She sauntered toward him, giggling a little. She could have her fun before he gets shipped off, couldn't she?

Before she could even get to an arm's length of him, she found herself frozen in place, staring down the silver length of a sword.

"How are you with girl on girl matters," he drawled.

"Um… not that good…" she stuttered, eyes darting around the room, searching for her rescuers.

"Then I should warn you…" reaching up with his free hand, he unclipped the brooch holding his cloak together and removed the hood. As the dark fabric floated to the floor, she saw that she had made a mistake. A big mistake.

In the place of a 'boy', was a woman. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"I know what you've been really trying to do," the mysterious woman commented idly, "I also know that we are not alone in here. You gave that away with those frequent looks around the room, as if you were searching for something. Someone like you should know this room in the dark. A young _boy_ like me would have been left alone in a place like this, unless someone wanted something. My money, perhaps. Now," she went on calmly, "I'm giving you a choice. You can walk out this door right now, or you can stay in here and give me the chance to cut you in half."

Anne smiled nervously and backed toward the door. This had gone far beyond her control

As she made her retreat, the woman turned back to face the room, "You might as well come out and face me. Otherwise, I shall take my leave."

There was a stirring under the bed, and Robert emerged, followed closely by his two men.

"Who are you?" he demanded gruffly, "We don't get any duchesses here."

"I see why," she answered dryly, "Frankly, I'm not really a duchess; just a daughter of a duke."

The men shifted into a surrounding circle, weapons at the ready.

She took a glance at their resolved, greedy faces and drew her own weapon reluctantly, "I really wanted to avoid bloodshed, you know."

"Well then, you should have never tell us who you are."

"Careful now. Don't let that brain go to your head."

"It's already in my head."

"Is it now? Why don't you show me?"

* * *

Things were finally beginning to look his way. In a mere month, he'll be rich, powerful, and rid of that insufferable attitude he has to put up with. But for now, he mused, as he stared down at his rebellious daughter, he'll enjoy their last battle of wits, "Remember the last time I caught you on your little outing to the city?" 

"Yeah," Serena deadpanned back, "My ass is still stinging like a hornet's nest. In fact, it's still as red as your face… and that's saying something."

"I won't have you beaten this time. However, I have just had an interesting discussion with Duke Apollo. As it was, he wants our two families to unite. His-"

"No," Serena snapped, guessing instantly the road he was taking.

He ignored her outburst, "-son of twenty-six is still a bachelor, and quite ready to take on a wife. Your wedding is to take place in a month. You leave tomorrow."

"I'm twenty! There is no snowball chance in hell that you can still dictate my life!"

The duke stared smugly at her, leaning close, "Ever been to Hell? It could very well snow there. You may be twenty, but should I kick you out into the streets, you would have no way to live."

"I can earn my living-"

"By doing what? Who would take pity on a beautiful girl like you and just take you in? You would be raped and brought to live the life of a prostitute the second you step outside my gates without my protection."

"I have gone outside before. I know how to fight," her teeth gritted as she stared straight at her father.

"You will forever live your life fighting off the male population? Day after day? You will be overpowered in your exhaustion. Then what?"

"I would rather die than follow your orders," Serena insisted sharply and her hands formed fists at her side.

"Would you really?" he grinned mockingly, boring his eyes straight through hers.

"As it is," he continued smoothly, "Do I care? Either way, I shall be rid of you. I have no immediate use of money, so whether you die or live is completely up to you. You can kill your husband after your marriage however you like, and you'll never have to see me again, hmm?"

She hesitated, weighing the idea over in her mind. Killing her husband would be a bit far-fetched and she was not so bold. Still, she knew she was a strong-headed woman. Ruling a husband should not be a problem. At least, not a husband from the London population, anyway.

"Very well," she relented, "Have Luna pack my bags. However," she turned around sharply to face him, "This isn't done between us. My mother's estate will rightfully belong to me, even if I have to kill you for it. With a husband behind me, you are not going to be duke for much longer."

"Not this husband, dear Serenity."

She ignored him, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Malachite Princeton stared across the table with a gaze that focused on nothing in particular, a muscle in his cheek twitching despite the stony set of his face, "A odd thing happened yesterday," he said at last, eyes darting to a man sitting casually to his side, watching the wineglass sparkle in the darkness of the room. 

"Did some lady elope with a beggar?" he seemed amused as he took a sip and leaned back, "Funny to think that has never yet happened."

"No," Malachite answered bluntly, "Read the paper. It's on the cover page."

"This had better be good, Princeton." Quickly, he scanned the page, pausing in surprise now and then. Finally he placed it down and twisted to face his friend, "You're not serious," he stated. He leaned back and stared thoughtfully at the far wall, "A Rose Maiden?"

"Dubbed so with the black rose she left behind."

He nodded absently, "Cliché. She's most likely a rebellious servant of some duke. That must have been where she had received the cloak from."

Sensing the disgusted tone in his friend, Malachite changed topics, "The duke of Moonhaven accepted your offer of marriage."

"Did he?" he asked mockingly, "I had only sent my offer earlier this day. He does not waste time." His eyes shifted toward the silent Malachite and studied him. His lips twitched in a mockery of a smile, "Go on and ask. I know what's on your mind."

He hesitated, then strove on, "Why the sudden decision to marry? I had thought that you had no intention of being shackled."

"Ah… yes, I had previously thought that way, haven't I? It's a marriage of convenience, dear Malachite. The duke of Moonhaven has an unbelievable amount of wealth and power at his disposal. I simply picked the best and gave my offer. Wives could be handled."

"Well, it's just that I've heard rumors about this particular lady…"

Darien waved him off, casting him an odd look, "I'm surprised at you, Malachite. You know as well as me that rumors are never true. What has gotten into you?"

The man opened his mouth to reply, but thinking better of it, closed it again. Darien's right, he decided.

Rumors are never true.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

Author's chitchat: 

After I finish editing this story, I'm never going to even _think_ about doing this again. But, hey… here's the first chapter.


	3. Clandestine Trajectory

**Story:** Eternal Flame

**Chapter:** Clandestine Trajectory

**Author:** Lady of Enchantment

**Disclaimer:** About the most originality that any writer can hope to achieve honestly is to steal with good judgment.

Josh Billings

**Warnings:** Story contains mild language and slight sexual implications.

* * *

**Clandestine Trajectory**

* * *

It wasn't that she didn't respect Luna. She was just… too much of a lady. Always on her backbone, her governess was a constant buzz in her ear, never giving her any peace. Even now, as she sat with her in the carriage, she had a nagging itch to shut her up.

"You have no one to blame but yourself! As it is, you _agreed_ to the marriage, so you have no right to keep talking ill of him."

Serena grounded her teeth together in frustration, practically launching herself across the carriage. "I 'agreed' to the marriage _before _I realized _who_ it was that I actually agreed to marry!" she snapped back.

"Don't be an idiot." Luna answered calmly, "You were informed."

"Yes, but the name did not _process_. It hadn't occur to me that _he_ was the one."

"Well," she continued smoothly, "Why should it even matter?"

Serena blanched, "Have you gone daft? _Darien Westford?_"

Luna frowned at the mock display, "Many ladies would kill to have your new found status."

"As long as they don't kill me, they can have it," she said dryly.

The elder woman nearly fainted at the careless tone in which Serena made her statement, "Do you even _know_ of the young Duke Westford?"

"How could I not? He has quite the reputation."

"Abundance in wealth-"

"That he doesn't seem to use."

"He's handsome-"

"Just like various others. Depends on your taste, don't you think?"

"He's an excellent lover-"

"A male whore, you mean, like every man alive on this planet between 14 and 50. Besides, how would _you_ know?"

Luna nearly threw her hands up in exasperation, but she pressed on, hoping to appeal to the young lady's favors.

"He's intelligent-"

"I'll be sure to debate politics with him on my free time," came the sarcastic reply.

"He's a great fighter-"

"All the easier for him to beat me up."

"He's a _gentleman_," Luna protested.

Serena's eyes filled with scorn, "The word 'gentleman' only infers the privilege of four added letters to his name. Hardly consistent, if you ask me. I wonder how many bastards he has had already? Probably murdered them all. Really, men think monogamy is something you make dining tables out of. And believe me, I actually asked a-"

"You are being insolent," Luna hissed, taking a quick peak under the curtains. Straightening again, she replied a bit more calmly, "We're here. Don't say a _word_ until I tell you to. Once I leave, then you may throw your tantrums."

"When _are_ you leaving?" Serena asked innocently.

"Once I see that you are situated, of course. I have already arranged for Lady Mina Aino to show you around and teach you the ropes of the city. Now hush, and wait for my signal."

With that, she took a firm hold of her skirts and gracefully glided out of the carriage.

Serena sighed and readjusted her veils, which covered her face completely. When she had agreed on taking up a husband, she had pictured a shriveling, aging man who will bend completely under her firm touch.

She had been wrong. Dead wrong.

Her new husband wasn't old. And if the rumors were any indication, he wasn't weak either… or shriveled.

"Lady?" the sweet, honeyed of Luna floated through.

Rolling her eyes at the irony, she daintily accepted the waiting hand and allowed the footman to help her down. The mansion was beautiful, she admitted. The driveway was an oval in front, and spring grass waved their welcome merrily from within it. Golden gates separated the rest of London from this beautiful home made of white marble. The roof shone the brilliant color of a gold layer.

This wasn't too bad, she admitted to herself. The oval driveway would be perfect for her to race her horse. Being in London, after all, such opportunities were rare. Despite herself, she had been delighted when she found that Westford had a stable. Right away, she had made arrangements for her horse to be transported. He should be here by now, she mused. She would have to check on him later and make sure that he's settled comfortably. Then she can perhaps take him on his daily exercise routine and-

She gasped as she felt Luna jab her elbows into her side. Nasty obscenities were already rising up her throat before she realized where she was. Smiling nervously, she swallowed the words and turned to face her fiancé.

She recognized him instantly. It was in the way he lounged on the marble pillars that gave the first indication of who he was. A gentleman would never _lounge_ in the presence of a lady with that mocking smile, but he did.

Serena held herself straight, tilting her chin up and flashed her own cool look toward him. It was doubtful that he saw it through the filmy material of her veil, but it was more to serve her own nerves than anything else.

What Darien did see, however, was that arrogant tilt of the chins. Already, he could sense that this was going to be one hell of a boring marriage. In one month, he'll be a married man. In two years, he'll be a father. In thirty years, he'll be a grandfather. Dear God, what a depressing thought.

He didn't bother with introductions, thinking it unnecessary. Instead he turned toward his mansion without a word and strolled inside, trusting them to follow. He didn't turn back until he reached the staircase and beckoned upward, "Your room's upstairs. Stop a maid along the way and she'll show you the way.'

Serena couldn't help but feel a prick of resentment at his dismissing attitude. He hasn't even given an introduction! She had expected a cold welcome, but this was just too much. "Where are you going?"

"Stables."

It wasn't the right time, she decided. Once the wedding ceremony is over, she'll give him a piece of her mind. But now, she'll keep up her masquerade just a bit longer.

"I shall see you later then," she murmured politely.

When two ladies meet each other, society dictates that each tries their hardest to be courteous. Serena didn't give a damn.

If she didn't like her new escort, she would very well say so.

No prissy lady was going to drag her around the so-called 'glorious' London. She was twenty, and way past the age for a babysitter.

Holding her chin a notch higher, she sailed down the stairs and rounded the corner to step beside Luna. Her first sweep of the room revealed that her guest had not yet arrived. On closer observation, however, she noticed a woman busily scanning the bottom bookshelves in the corner.

Luna cleared her throat, "Lady Aino?"

The woman turned and gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry. This wonderful book caught my eye and I couldn't resist taking a-."

She stopped mid-sentence, her blue eyes widening in shock.

Reaching up, Serena undid the chain that held her hair together. Walking over to Mina, she snatched the chopsticks from hers as well. Together, their golden hair tumbled down their shoulders.

"What do you think, Luna? Don't we look uncannily alike?"

Luna could only give a soft moan in answer as she stared upon the two girls standing together. Dear god, one Serena was enough.

"Well," Serena announced, "I've always wanted a twin. I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

She turned to smile at her new friend. Encouraged, Mina smiled back.

"Well then, shall we take our planned stroll through the city?"

"Yes," Mina answered, "But on horseback. It'll make things so much easier. What do you say?"

"I say," Serena grinned, "That you are finally talking my language. Give me some time to change and saddle my horse."

"I'll wait out front."

Ten minutes later, she had struggled out of her full evening gown and into her custom-made riding habit. She had often found that riding astride a horse often made her habit split and slide up. Sidesaddle, however, made it hard for her to control her horse. So finally, she split apart the skirt, added more material and sewed it up again. Luna nearly had a heart attack catching her try out her new habit atop a horse.

Whistling, Serena headed for the stables. A sudden surge of self-confidence had caught up with her, and she was not going to give up this opportunity to gloat. She couldn't wait till her future husband finds out what sort of wife he had snagged.

He would be horrified.

She sighed in contentment, picturing the whole scene in her head. As she walked on, she passed a group of people lounging on the pasture fence, pointing inside and whispering to each excitedly. Curious, she turned about and headed for them. Her ears caught onto the pounding of hooves and she was interested right away. Forgetting all ladylike behavior, she proceeded to push herself forward, shoving aside stable-hands, grooms, lady and gentleman admires alike.

She was halfway through when she caught sight of red ribbons and a blur of black. A mixture of possession and fury washed over her as she recognized her beloved horse being led out to paddock. With a snarl of impatience, she nearly flattened those who still stood in her way. Without breaking stride, she vaulted the fence and stormed her way onto the field.

It irked her even further when she recognized the thief as her own fiancé, the duke. Her horse is her most prized possession, and by all rights takes a position higher than that of some damn husband. _He_ was violating and she did not care for it.

Her voice was icy as she extended a hand to restrain him from mounting "And _what_ do you think you are doing with that horse?"

Darien was unfazed, "Mounting, my lady." His voice was mocking, his eyes contemptuous, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes," Serena answered boldly, "Because that's _my_ horse. I demand that you get your filthy hands off him and apologize."

The duke's brows shot up at the challenging tone, and his lips pursed, "Evidence, my dear lady."

"Very well," she answered, "His name's Invictus. He loves to chase dogs and eat sugar cubes. He hates both men and women alike and only tolerates me because I raised him for the 3-year duration of his life. Most importantly, he responds to various oral commands, such as this-"

She whistled three high notes. Invictus' ears perked up and he broke free of the grooms, circled them twice and coming to a stop behind Serena. Smiling triumphantly, she patted him and passed him a sugar cube.

(Note: Invictus is a Latin word meaning "unable to be conquered or overpowered)

"Still unconvinced?"

Instantly, the snobby tone struck heart. Darien could feel that trickle of white fire crawling up his belly and him mind screamed at him to retaliate. To be corrected by a lady… no, woman… was humiliating. Bred and educated by a family that held pride and power in the highest regards, his whole life had been dictated by the singular belief of his father. His father, in turn, had been a strict taskmaster, severe and unbending in all matters. His view of women, like those of every other male during the time, was strictly based on the fact that women were incapable. That alone undermined them all in his eyes.

And who could blame him? London was all about survival. Every move is a strategic battle and it was that attitude that gave him such success. Through a brilliant and well thought out series of conquests of potential businesses, the Westford family had risen to the peak. And it was all through father and son. No where was his mother even remotely involved. Her only purpose, and her only ability, was to manage the household and provide an eligible son. Her own son never even spared her a look.

Darien eyed the woman standing smugly by his side, idly waiting for his outburst. She was intelligent, he had to give her that. There was little doubt she could read men like a book. Unfortunately, he wasn't so easily beat at his own game.

"My grooms must have made a mistake," he admitted, bowing his head in a show of apology, "I'll be sure to have a talk with them later. May I know your name, my fair lady?"

Serena started, staring in disbelief at the bowed head. She had been so sure of his fury. Was it possible that she made a mistake in her judgement of him?

Her answer came when he raised his head to face her. It was apologetic at first, but as she looked on, a slow, lazy grin formed and his eyes crinkled in amusement.

Her mistake was simple. She had used her father as a basis for Westford's actions, terribly underestimating him in the process. Vipers recognize each other, she thought grimly, and she just spotted herself a snake.

Returning his mocking expression, she dipped down in a curtsey, "Lady Moonhaven, your grace" she rose, straightening her spine and giving him a devious smile, "Your future sister-in-law."

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's note**:

- Starting from the edit of the next chapter, there **will** be a few quotes that I do **not** put a claim on. However, in the interest of making this story realistic, I will not interrupt in the middle of a chapter to tell you so. Should there be a quote that you have heard previously from another **word by word**, then it is safe to assume that I am not the one have thought it up.

- I'm most likely making a big deal out of this, but I'm want **no** misunderstandings or accusations.


	4. Under Revision

~ When the sky has fallen  
  
When darkness arrives  
  
One thing shines strong in my mind  
  
I am the master of my fate  
  
I am the captain of my soul ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Invictus  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Of course. I may be a chatterbox, but I will never tattle on a friend."  
  
"What if I told you that I am the Rose Maiden?"  
  
She didn't blink an eye, "I will tell you it is not possible. The moon maiden is most likely one of those from the lower class. No lady of stature, such as you, could even have the remotest possibly of..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Who, in their right minds would learn to fight? Her family name would be disgraced!"  
  
I was insulted at the description of me, "Never mind Mina..."  
  
"It would be so exciting though," she gushed.  
  
"What?" I turned to her in surprise.  
  
She shrugged, "I sensed you were serious. Besides, why would you lie to me about that? So... let's see you fight."  
  
"I can't go picking a fight with anyone I meet! Besides, no one can know who I really am. You were right; my family name would be ruined if someone found out."  
  
My new friend looked delighted, "Then that means we have to find you a costume, right? I have a few that just might fit you," taking my hand, she led me back toward the Westford mansion..  
  
"Do you have a horse Serena?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"My mansion is all the way across London. The fastest way to get there is on horseback."  
  
"Is that how you got here?"  
  
"Yes. Here we are," she turned me toward the stables, pointing out a roan mare, "That one is mine. I named her Venus, after the goddess of love."  
  
"Which one is yours?"  
  
"I don't know where they put him," I walked through the isles, admiring the beautiful horses. My horse, however, wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me. Have you seen my horse?" I asked a raven-haired girl grooming a sleek black mare.  
  
Her face lightened when she saw me, "You must be Lady Moonhaven!" she stuck out a hand to shake, "I'm Rei, sister of Lord Westford. I was wondering when I'd meet my brother's fiancée.  
  
"It's great to meet you. Is that your horse?"  
  
She nodded, "I named her Mars, after the God of War."  
  
At my questioning look, she shrugged, "Mina thought it would be fun to name our horses after Gods and Goddesses, so we did. Naturally, she got Venus. Anyhow, what's your horse's name?"  
  
"Crystal Invictus" (an: invictus is a Latin Word meaning 'unable to be conquered or overpowered')  
  
"Invictus is your horse? We thought he was the horse that was supposed to arrive today. I'm afraid Darien took him out to the pastures to train him."  
  
"To... train? But he's already perfectly trained by me!"  
  
"Well, we didn't know that. He was so wild that it took 5 groom hands just to bridle him. Here, take my horse and you can go fetch Invictus back."  
  
I thanked her and mounted. Like she had told me, I found my horse in an open pasture. I took the time to admire him as he bucked and twisted in an attempt to unseat his rider. To my surprise, Darien stuck to the saddle like a burr. I watched them for some time, waiting for him to fall, but he didn't. I grudgingly admired his skills at handling my horse. Hopping off from Mars, I made my way up to them.  
  
Darien, seeing me so close to the out of control horse, motioned furiously for me to get out of the way.  
  
I didn't move.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Do you not value your life?!" he yelled.  
  
Sensing the distraction, my horse made one final buck and managed to send Darien flying. Cursing like all of hell is after him, he curled himself into a ball and rolled harmlessly across the grass. Having finally gotten rid of his rider, Invictus circled once and charged straight back at him. No doubt he was planning to trample Darien into a pancake, and as much as I would like to get rid of my fiancé, I couldn't.  
  
"Invictus!" I barked. Whinnying, the magnificent black steed jumped over Westford and pranced his way back to me. I had to laugh at his playful antics, patting him heartily. With him firmly in my hand, I made my way to Darien, who was patting the dust off his breeches.  
  
I had intended to start off with an apology, yet the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "You had no right to ride my horse!" my tone was accusing.  
  
"That's your horse?" the disbelief was evident as his glance shifted between Invictus and me.  
  
"Why the doubt?" I asked boldly.  
  
"I was merely wondering why a lady such as you has such a fierce steed. He does not seem to match you. Most women have mares, or in some cases, ponies. They do not have the strength to control a wilder beast."  
  
"I have raised Invictus since he was a colt and that's why we are inseparable."  
  
My response must have satisfied his suspicions, "Where are you headed to?"  
  
"Aino mansion. Lady Aino wants to show me around her residence."  
  
"Be back in time for the masquerade ball."  
  
"I will, milord," I led my horse off to the front gates, glancing back at the lone figure staring back at me.  
  
I had a suspicion that he knew something, something I would not want him to know, and something he's not telling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How about this one?" Mina asked, holding up a frilly shirt.  
  
I made a face, "No."  
  
"This?" she tossed me a black skirt.  
  
"How am I supposed to fight in that?"  
  
"How about this?"  
  
"I'll trip on it and fall flat on my face."  
  
She threw her hands up in exasperation, "We've been through my whole closet! None of them even went close to satisfying your 'needs'!"  
  
I hopped off the bed, "Let me look."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rummaging around for a sec, I came across the perfect outfit. I held it up for my friend to see, "What do you think?"  
  
Her face lightened, "I LOVE IT," she pushed me toward the changing room, "Go on... try it and let me see how you look!"  
  
Two minutes later, I emerged from behind the screen, looking pleasingly at my reflection.  
  
"It's perfect!" Mina gushed.  
  
It was. The outfit I had chosen was indeed beautiful. A mini black skirt outlined by red gave me freedom of movement and showed off my slim waist. My top was a matching blouse with a logo of a red rose. Red fringed its edges and gave me a beautiful contrast in color. Grinning, I tossed a black cape over my shoulders and did a little twirl.  
  
"What are we going to do to hide my face?"  
  
"Try this for size," she offered me a mask.  
  
I couldn't recognize myself. I was now transformed in a shroud of black, looking as mysterious as ever.  
  
"I believe this is it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry Luna. I'm just not feeling that well today. I'm afraid I can not attend the masquerade ball today. Please send Lord Westford my sincerest apologies."  
  
Luna looked at me for a second. I could see the wheels turning in her head. Her eyes narrowed and I tried my best to look faint.  
  
"Very well. I will inform him of the turn of events," with a sweep of her gown, she was gone.  
  
My eyes cracked open. With a gleeful giggle, I was out of the bed. Hurriedly, I stuffed my bed with pillows, and changed into a silver ball gown I had bought earlier. My hair was left loose to cascade down my shoulders. Carefully, I placed the rose pin right above my left ear. Slipping on a matching mask that hid half of my face, I declared myself ready.  
  
This masquerade ball would be the event in which I announce myself to the public as the Rose Maiden, and where better to do it, then at my unsuspecting future husband's mansion? The pure irony of this whole situation simply made this all the more excitable.  
  
"Are you ready?" Mina asked from behind me.  
  
"Of course. Let's rock their world."  
  
Arm in arm, we entered the ball room floor. I was pretty lenient as Mina dragged me around to all her male friends, flirting shamelessly. I, myself, was quickly tiring of being looked at like a piece of meat. I felt my cheeks begin to flush in embarrassment at the constant glances that were directed toward me. Smiling politely, I declined all invitations for me to dance, saying that I am feeling a bit unwell. I watched as Mina twirled from man to man, laughing merrily at some lame jokes. For the life of me, I can't figure out how she does it.  
  
I watched as my friend started yet another conversation about the weather, which ended up on the dance floor nonetheless. Amazing. Men have the most pathetic gullible souls. The sight of a pretty girl could make them pant like a dog in heat. At least, most of them anyway.  
  
People often thought of the life as a lady a glamorous one, where you sit in your dainty little chairs and drink tea from dainty little cups, but I knew better. Life isn't that way. For a lady to climb higher on the society 'ladder', or at least stay where they are, they need to marry to the wealthiest. Money was everything. Money bought you power. It doesn't matter if you look like you just stepped out of world's-ugliest-top-ten. To marry to the best means the basics: family wealth, manners, charm, looks, flirting and seduction skills. Besides the wealth and looks, I was pretty much down in the dumps. My charm can kill a man... literally.  
  
Sighing, I twirled the champagne glass in my hand, watching its soothing colors flash and sparkled.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," Mina marched over, dragging a young man behind him. Beckoning to him, she began the introductions, "This is Lord Seiya Starlight. He had been dying to meet you and I felt that I can not refuse such a charming man."  
  
He held out a gloved hand, "Would you honor me with a dance?"  
  
My mouth opened automatically to refuse but I stopped, glancing uneasily at the grinning Mina.  
  
I sighed inwardly, "Why not?"  
  
I allowed myself to be twirled onto the dance floor, dancing awkwardly as I tried to avoid stepping on my partner's shoes. In my attempt to rid my partner of the possibility that I might cut off his toes, I noticed that my own foot gave me no relief as the sides of my high-heeled shoes pinched my toes painfully together. Excusing myself from my admirers, I headed outside. The stillness of the world outside made my ears ring. Breathing the fresh air greedily, I failed to notice a dark figure watching me.  
  
"I'll kill Mina for making me wear this. I swear, the next time she tries to bribe me, I'll throw her into the pond."  
  
I slid the shoes off, and in my blind anger and frustration, hurled the shoes as far as I could. I watched as they flew through the air and off a steep incline into a valley. As soon as I heard the soft plop! of my shoe hitting the river below, I regretted my actions. Imagine if someone saw my brash behavior.  
  
"That wasn't a smart move Miss," a smooth, silky voice intervened.  
  
I was convinced that someone hated me up there. I knew that voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was that a long chapter or what? I think it is my longest yet. I really hate reading short chapters, and after I reviewed my work, I agreed that my chapters were way too short. I'm sorry about that cause I feel really guilty now. Anyhow, chapters for this story will be around this much from now on, if not longer.  
  
How was this chapter? I had it written weeks ago, but I didn't really liked the way it turned out so I changed everything to suit my fancy... and hopefully yours too!  
  
As for the next chapter... I'm not really much of a seer so I can't tell you the exact date or anything. However, you can keep checking out my bio cause that will give you an idea of how far I am into the new chapters, and which story I might update next, etc.  
  
Thanks for ALL the reviews. They have been really helpful to me. 


	5. Dawn of War

A foreboding title isn't it...?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dawn of War  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gasping, I twirled around, casting one last guilty look to where my shoes had dropped out of sight. My spontaneous actions had gotten me in trouble once again. Who would believe that I would actually throw my shoes off a cliff?  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Westford. My actions seem to be a bit brass at times," I bowed my head in embarrassment.  
  
"I seem to have caught you at a bad time," his eyes twinkled, "May I ask your name, dear lady? I believe I have never seen you here before, after all, I do not forget faces... especially with such a face as yours."  
  
I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was an admirable flatterer, I knew that. Undoubtedly, he knew it also.  
  
"I believe you have met my sister, Lady Moonhaven, who I believe, is your fiancée."  
  
A silence hung in the air as I watched the gears in his head start to turn, "I was not aware that she has a sister."  
  
"She doesn't talk of me much," I answered quickly.  
  
He nodded, his eyes starting to twinkle again, "I can see why."  
  
Was that an insult?! Was he deliberately provoking me?! That nerve of him!  
  
"I beg your pardon?" my voice was testy, daring him with my gaze.  
  
"No hard feelings meant. It was simply a comment," he answered casually, meeting my gaze with his own calm one, "May I ask what you are doing out here malady?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "What does it look like? Throwing my shoes off a cliff of course.  
  
The edges of him mouth curled into a smile. It wasn't a smile really, but it was a start. It suddenly occurred to me that I never saw him smile. He was always so uptight that his face almost always stayed in a frown.  
  
"I take it that you live here?"  
  
I didn't know. This sudden turn of events had me thinking spontaneously, giving me absolutely no time to plan everything out. Still, where else could I live? "Yes, I do," I answered finally.  
  
He sensed my hesitation, but said nothing.  
  
"I should probably head back inside. Lady Aino must be looking for me," I turned on my heels and walked away. My plans had just being ruined. How was I supposed to juggle three separate lives?! There would be no way that I could keep up with everything. Still... not all ways lost. Smiling a secrete smile, I let a red rose fall to the floor. Being the rose maiden, the rose would be my insignia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was with a satisfying feeling that I felt as I looked through my mirror. I had spent hours in bed, thinking about my new course of action. To Darien, my 'sister' lived in this house, and there was no way I could be in three places at once. So, the logic part of my mind has to be put to use. All I had to do was to combine my 'sister' and the Rose Maiden to one person. It was a simple plan and all I needed was a bit of acting on my part. To start off, I threw a beautiful vase out the window, watching as it smashed to the ground below. Next, I told my driver to take the coach and go somewhere with it... anywhere, as long as it is not to be seen from the house. He looked at me with puzzlement for a moment, but hurried to follow my orders. Everything was set. It was all up to me now. I returned back to my room, puckered up my face and pretended to throw a tantrum.  
  
With delight, I heard footsteps hurrying my way. I bawled ever louder, hoping to attract more of their attention. To my surprise, there were five people that appeared at my doorway, looking at me with puzzlement. I recognized two of them as Westford and Princeton. Great, my embarrassing behavior was to be shared by all. After this, my reputation in this household would never be the same.  
  
I stopped sobbing for a second to reconsider my options. I wasn't really given much of a choice, "Lord Westford," I squeezed out some more tears, "Selene... she left. She took my carriage and swore never to return."  
  
Darien however, didn't seem to care. His manner was calm and totally impassive. My distress was nothing to him, "Pray tell, who's Selene?" his voice remained bland.  
  
"She's my sister," I saw his eyes widen in recognition. I bawled even louder, "I'm afraid we had gotten into a fight earlier. She threw my priceless vase out the window in her fury and just marched off. I was only trying to help her. I only wanted what was best for her." I commanded my voice to take on a whiny, typical lady voice, twisting the napkin in my lap this way and that.  
  
"What was your argument over?"  
  
"I told her to stop this nonsense. This twaddle. This mockery of our family name. She wouldn't listen to me. I pleaded and begged on bent knees for her to heed my warnings, but they were in vain. She chose the Rose Maiden over her own sister!" I dropped the words like a bomb. The room quieted to an eerie silence. I covered my mouth in silent horror.  
  
"Your sister is the Rose Maiden?" his voice was low and dangerous.  
  
I gulped nervously, "Um... that was a just a slip of my tongue. I really did not mean that milord," I tried the best to be unconvincing, while being convincing in the deception.  
  
I could tell Darien did not buy my lame excuses. His eyes narrowed, "Clean up the mess," he beckoned to my room. I blushed.  
  
Without another word in my direction, he departed, his men following him. I could tell he was angry with me. The fierce glint in his eyes and the set of his chin told me that he was furious with my behavior and public humiliation of myself in front of his friends.  
  
I couldn't really blame him. Frankly, I found it interesting that the disappearance of my sister had bought out a more vivid reaction from him than my distress. It certainly gave me quite a bit of information; information that I would need for further reference. I was ready to take full advantage over this. Meanwhile, I will try to be as stuck up and 'ladylike' as I could.  
  
I leaned back in the armchair, plopping my feet on the table in front of me. I found it ironic that Lord Westford could be so easily deceived by me. Of course, my identity has slipped quite a few times and by no doubt, he must be suspicious of my true attentions. As long as they remained only as suspicions, there would be no problem. Still, I was worried. I knew I was underestimating my opponent, something that might cost me everything in the end. I couldn't help but underestimate him. I knew the man was an absolute genius. I knew he could smell deceit. I knew he was a relentless man that got whatever his heart desires. I knew. I just didn't care. It might be that I'm not taking this too seriously. Indeed, if my deception was to be discovered, my name would be ruined. I would be ruined.  
  
A smile began to spread on my face. The concept was simple; if I was not discovered, I would not be ruined. All I have to do is to make sure that I am not found out.  
  
Simple, right?  
  
It would be if I was dealing with the normal pathetic male species. But I wasn't. Not a problem, right? I wish. The second I found myself in this little plot of mine, I knew that all my problems will begin with Lord Endymion of Westford. This was a battle of wills, a soon-to-be war...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of 'Dawn of War'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah... I know, I know. Another short chapter. But at least this one came out quickly. It'll be my last chapter before I leave for Disney World, so that's why I don't have time to make it long. Besides, I think this is kind of a cute cliff hangar. After I come back, chapters will be more than 2000 words. But for now, you could consider it as a kind of special circumstance. ~ Till next time (and thanks for all reviews)  
  
Before I forget... there seems to be some mistakes in my work. I'll go over those and reload my chapters, but as I have said, I'm low on time at the moment. So please put up with them for a bit longer. I'm sorry I cannot make them better, but I'm not perfect and I have so much schoolwork to work on. 


	6. Clash of Two Souls

It has already been so long since i updated, so without a delay...

Clash of Two Souls...

It was a bright sunny morning that I found myself standing in front of the Aino residence with my horse in hand. Her mansion was really beautiful, painted over with golden paint that sparkled in the light. I chewed my bottom lip, taking one last look over myself to make sure that I looked my very best. No doubt my hair was a bit disheveled from my 'unladylike' ride through the city. Indeed, I had drawn many curious looks as I galloped through the streets on my stallion. Still, it was nice to be liberated even for a moment, without the fear of being recognized. I was playing my part as Lady Serenity's sister, Selene. Since Selene's reputation was to be wild, I was free to be as unrefined as I wished and I loved every moment of it.

Mina peaked her head out, her eyes widening when she saw who was at her door, "Selene, darling. What a surprise to see you here! And at such late hours too! What can I do you for?"

"I'm a ruined woman, Lady Aino. My sister has thrown me out and I have no place to stay," I cast my eyes downward.

She looked at me sympathetically, "You poor darling! Why, you simply must stay with me!" she beckoned for the hostler to take my horse.

Taking me by the arm, she led the way through her mansion, "How could your sister do such a thing? I had thought she was a decent woman when I had first met her," she patted my hand, "Don't you worry about a thing. You may stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, Mina," I smiled thankfully at her. She beamed at me, taking a quick look around to make sure no one was around. Needless to say, the whole scene was acted out.

"So, now that you're here, what are you planning to do next?"

I shrugged, "No idea. Everything's spontaneous right now. Could you show me to my room? We could plan everything out there."

She nodded eagerly, "Your room is right next to mine. I must warn you though, my brother Andrew is a good friend of Lord Westford. They visit each other often, chatting of business and whatever else that men talk about. His room is on the other side of yours."

"You never told me about your brother," I commented, looking around my room.

"I haven't? Well, I guess there were just so much going on that it skipped my mind. He's my stepbrother, really."

"So, where's he now?"

She sighed, "I was getting to that. He's out with Lord Westford. They went out to discuss some business."

It was taking me some time to comprehend this, "So?"

"So… Andrew will come back with him. Ponder this Serena, don't you think that he would figure out where you are? It shouldn't be too hard, considering that you are new here and I'm practically the only person you can turn to."

"Ohhhhh…" I was having a brain freeze. I was about to say 'so?' when it suddenly struck me of exactly _what_ she's saying, "Oh hell. What time?"

"You have 30 minutes."

30 minutes?! That wasn't even enough time for me to get out of bed!

* * *

I was in an inconsolable frenzy, hurrying left and right, tumbling myself into a chaotic disarray. Perhaps it was my unstable state of mind or just the disordered way of things that I did not notice that company has arrived. Oblivious to the doom waiting below, I proceeded to slide down the stair banister, a habit that I found most fun in. As I rounded the last curve, I caught site of six gentlemen being escorted in. They froze at the sight of me and I, taken quiet by surprise, lost my grip and flew off the end, landing in an undignified pile at the bottom. The visitors were forgotten and I subjected myself to the bruises that were to come. Cursing like all of hell was after me, I nursed my twisted ankle and my battered elbow. Had Luna been present to hear suck coarse language, she would have seized me by the ear and had me eat a bar of soap. As it was, she was not here, so I opened up to relieve myself of curses in English and French, as well as Italian.

As I sat at the bottom of the stairs, I tried to focus my mind again. How was it that I fell? I had been expert in sliding down the home banisters for as long as I could remember and only when I was little and inexperienced had I taken a tumble. I replayed the scene again. I was sliding… f!!

I felt my cheeks starting to burn up. Slowly, I turned around, expecting the full brunt of their ridicule.

There were no one there.

I frowned. Had I imagined the whole thing? Was I going insane…? Maybe the pressure was too much for me. I rubbed my head, turning toward the kitchen for some water to relieve my mind. As I walked past the parlor, I heard voices. Voices that sounded awfully like… no, I must be hallucinating again. I strolled past without glancing in when that voice laughed again. There was no denying it. Bug-eyed, I retraced my steps and stuck my head inside.

The parlor was a really beautiful room, large and designed for comfort as well as style. Couches were set in an open circle in the center with a glass coffee table in the middle. Gigantic windows brought in lush sunlight and a refreshing breeze.

He was sitting in a comfy black leather armchair, his back to me, engaging in an animated conversation. He stopped talking for a second, all of his muscles rigid as if he was sensing something.

"It is nice of you to join us, Selene," he commented.

I froze. There was no way he could have seen me. Yet, by some evil force, he was able to tell that it was I who stood at the doorway.

"You might as well join us," he swiveled around to face me. I could see the beginnings of a lazy smirk appear.

Cautiously, I took a seat next to Mina, "How did you know that it was me?"

"I am a powerful man, Lady Selene, and as one, many would hand over their own sons to see me dead," he casually poured himself a cup of tea, "I make it my business to know when I'm been watched.

"It is a helpful skill," I agreed.

"Indeed it is. That _skill_ has saved my life countless times," his eyes darted to his companions, "And where are my manners? I'm afraid I haven't introduced you yet. You have met Lord Malachite, have you not? The short blond is Jadeite, second son of Lord Princeton, brother to Malachite. The brunette is the son of Lord Devlin, Nephrite and his younger brother, Zoicite.

I nodded a polite hello to each. I found the Princeton brothers most interesting. Malachite was unemotional, almost a complete copy of Westford. His brother, however, was different. A spark of mischief and a constant, easygoing smile made him shine out. Nephrite was more of a silent kind, his face seemingly off in the clouds and his brother. Zoicite had that same drifting look and only their appearance seemed to separate them. Nephrite was every inch of a man and yet Zoicite was slim and had an air of femininity surrounding him. The guy next to Mina must be her brother. His face was set into the same stony look as Malachite, yet his eyes betrayed his true demeanor. He had a fun spirit and I liked him immediately.

I tried to imagine Darien having friends. Friends that would talk merrily to each other and make jokes. I could imagine Jadeite and Andrew together, clapping each other on the back and cracking up into hysterical laughter at whatever joke they may think up. I could imagine Darien and Malachite sitting in black armchairs, talking to each other in those calm and cool voices, smirking now and then at whatever topic they find amusing. I could imagine the Devlin brothers in the library, arguing over some scientific hypothesis. But for the life of me, I just can't see them all together, as one big group conversing as friends.

"I must say," Jadeite began, "the speed and skill in which you slid down the banisters were superb."

I cast him an embarrassed smile, "You startled me."

"I suppose my presence was one of great surprise. However, I have never yet seen a lady slide down banisters before and I find it very… unique."

Malachite glared at his brother, "Ignore him, Lady. He is but a hopeless flirt, his words as empty as his head."

"But Malachite, do you not agree that the lady has an outstanding skill in sliding down banisters?" Darien asked, his voice flowing like butter.

"Lord Malachite was partially right," I agreed, "Though I do not believe that Lord Jadeite's head is totally devoid, I do agree that such words that you utter are totally meaningless," I cast my glare toward Westford.

He met my glare with his own calm ones, the edge of his mouth curving into a smirk. I fumed silently at his mocking tone, certain that he was indeed making fun of me. He was such an infuriating man! Why in all of heaven, could they not have found a brainless idiot as a husband for me? That way, I would have no trouble in beating him into a pulp. I seriously doubt that I could ever outsmart Darien; just the thought of it is a miracle in itself.

"Flattery is an art that you have still yet to learn," I told him.

"It is one that I shall not give up on," he answered.

"_People who quit never win. People who win never quit_," I began to smile, "But people who never win and never quit are idiots."

"But I shall win," Darien assured me. "I have always have."

"If you want to get to the top, prepare to kiss a lot of the bottom," I quoted once again.

"I have already been there."

"Oh? And to what do you own your success to?"

"The luck –"

"Luck won't last you a lifetime unless you die young," I interrupted.

Jadeite laughed.

" – and fortune of my inheritance, charm and appearance," he finished.

He spoke it with such self- admiration that I again wondered just how highly he thought of himself. If his ego is a mountain, and I was standing on it, I bet that I could reach the moon. All this time, he never cracked a smile. He was the perfect image of indifference and even though his mouth is working overtime on praising himself, there was not a trace of emotion.

Almost like a robot… only he voice was not monotone. Not even close. His voice was smooth, husky and downright seductive.

It seems we have hardly known each other before we were locked together in a battle of wit.

"If you feel that obliged to make me your enemy, then let me tell you that that is indeed a poor decision," what little sense of humor left him, "I have no intention of kidding around with you as I have just done. It is an absolute waste of my time and energy."

I was furious with his obvious trifling with me, "Well excuse me for wasting your _precious_ time. _I_, of course, find nothing better to do than sit around and _force_ you to waste your time with me. As I clearly recall, you were the one that called me in. If you are accusing me of accepting your request, then I am guilty as charged."

"Ahh…" he began to smile lazily, "I'm afraid you misunderstood me. What I meant to say was that I had another reason for paying you a visit. I know who you are," he paused for effect, "what little I don't know will be found out. It is only a matter of time."

I tried to keep my voice steady, "Of course you know who I am. We clearly have just been introduced."

His smile was without expression, "Don't try to deceive me. You know as well as I, that it will not work. Perhaps you would like me to make public of just _what_ I know about you?"

I had not forgotten that we were not alone in this room. I shuffled uneasily. What was I to do? My pride would not allow me to grovel below his feet, and yet saying 'yes' would be suicidal. _But what did it matter? You told him who you were._

I held my chin defiantly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

His eyes changed from surprise to admiration, "Very well. Gentlemen, I believe you have heard of the Rose Maiden?" he waited for the affirming nods, "It just happens that we have the pleasure tonight to meet her in person in this very room."

_You put this onto yourself_, I reminded myself, as all eyes turned to me.

* * *

Please read the bottom of my bio and it'll tell you why updating is taking so long.


	7. Unrelenting Compromise

_Unrelenting Compromise_

* * *

_You put this onto yourself_, I reminded myself, as all eyes turned to me.

"Do you deny it?" his voice was mocking me now.

"No, I don't," I answered firmly.

My words rang off the walls with an eerie silence as my words finally got through to them.

"I admire your spirit, Selene" his lazy grin was back on as he watched the flicker of terror in my eyes, "If I wanted to reveal you, I would have done so. I'm here with a proposal," he beckoned to his friends, "They will be sworn to secrecy, along with myself. However –"

"You mean to blackmail me," I stated simply.

He frowned slightly, "Blackmail? No, not blackmail. The word is too uncivilized for my liking. I prefer an agreement… a deal… understanding."

"And if I refuse to cooperate, you will reveal me. I believe that is blackmail. Pure and simple."

"It would be if I planned to reveal you, but I don't. As I said, this is an agreement, one made to benefit the both of us… a partnership, if you will."

With a wave of his hand, I watched his friends exit the room, giving me and Darien the utmost privacy, except for Malachite, who still lunged in the chair next to him.

_A deal?_ My interest sparked. When my real father was alive, he used to play business with me. We would be two partners, attempting to strike a deal. It was great fun and I enjoyed every moment of it. "What kind of deal?"

"I'm looking for someone to work for me. A special someone that could blend in with the crowd, remains inconspicuous, and yet holds a wide variety of skills that would suit my purpose."

_That wouldn't be me. I couldn't stay inconspicuous if they paid me. Skills? That's a joke. He must be playing with me._ "I wish you luck on your search for him. I, however, need to tend to my horse."

"It's not a _him_, it's a _her_ and I have already found her," he corrected, stopping me mid-step.

I frowned even harder, "Good for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to-"

"Sit down," he commanded icily.

My insides boiled, "And _what_ makes you think that if you tell me to sit, I will sit? You might be able to cock that altitude of yours with everyone else, but I am not going to eat out of your hand like a good, obedient puppy!"

Malachite cast me a stern look, "I believe that is enough, lady. In case you haven't noticed, that attitude of yours needs a spanking as well. Don't think that-"

"Malachite." His name was said quietly, but with a deadly warning.

"Darien, I-"

"No."

Casting one last desperate look at his friend, he quieted obediently.

"I'll ask of you one more time, Lady Selene. Rest assured, I will not ask this again. We have not finished. Sit."

I couldn't disobey him. I just couldn't. In truth, he scared me. The look on his face froze my blood cold, scattering any resistance in my body.

I sat.

"I believe you would fit perfectly. Your fighting skills are most admirable and extremely useful if used the right way. I plan to work towards that."

I was unsure of what I was hearing, "You want me to be a _spy_ for you?"

"Part-time, yes. There are others jobs that I'll have you undertake. Of course, you will be trained."

"And why should I take up on your offer?"

He shrugged casually, "What would you want in return? Money? Jewels? Fame?"

There was only thing I wanted and I told him.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he nodded. Popping a bottle of champagne, he raised the glass in toast, "To our partnership."

I echoed him, vaguely wondering just how many 'partnerships' I was going to have with him.

* * *

"You are crazy," Mina told me the second she saw the guests out. Slamming the door shut, she turned to face me, "I cannot believe such nerve!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I followed her wild rampage through the house.

"I have _never_ seen such… such…!" she pointed an accusing finger at me, "I do sincerely hope that you have your will ready to go. Once he finds out that you are also his future wife and have been deceiving him…" she trailed off, shuddering.

I looked sympathetically at her, "Cold feet?"

She cast me a glare, "I just never expected to go so far, that's all. Our lives have never had this kind of excitement. We are ladies that have only one life, the life that society calls upon us," she sighed, her gaze softening, "I'm sorry. This is just so much to take in. I loved the way you held yourself in the parlor. I could never do that. A lot of ladies couldn't do that, especially in front of _him_."

"He is a bit intimidating, I guess."

"Come on Sere," she rolled her eyes, "Didn't you see how handsome he is?"

"It's a bit hard to miss," I answered dryly. _And apparently, my fear and lack of judgement robbed me blind_.

"Exactly. Currently, he is occupied with Beryl. Everyone knows that he doesn't like her though. Still, she holds power and having her around does have its useful points, even if it means putting up with her slutty attitude."

"She can't be that bad," I reasoned, thinking that her bad points were just exaggerated. In a few hours from now, that statement would be one of the biggest mistake I have every made.

"She can and she is. You have to see it for yourself.

"I suppose," not wanting to argue further more about it, I changed the topic, "So, are you free this afternoon?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A tour would be nice," I suggested.

"A tour it is."

* * *

I had asked for a simple, easy tour. Was that too much to ask? Cursing my luck, I glanced hatefully back at the laughing lord and had to sigh. I couldn't think with him around and every once in a while, I would glance sideways at him and wish that he's just a figment of my imagination. Of course, five seconds after I blink, he is still there.

Catching my glance, he left off from flirting with Mina and urged his stallion next to mine. I cast him a wary glance, waiting for him to break the silence.

"It seems you do not welcome my company," he observed.

"Does it? How unfortunate."

"There's no need to be so distant. After all, we shall be brother and sister within the month."

"What irony," I commented. Not only was I going to be married to him, I was also going to be his sister in law. How many times have that happened? _First woman in history_.

"No one knows of our deal," he said warningly, "It remains our secret, along with Malachite. You can trust him."

"Trust." I exclaimed bitterly, "I hardly know you."

He smiled a humorless smile, "You have no choice. Learn to trust me. It makes no difference."

I scowled and kicked my horse forward, not wanting to talk to him further. Trotting ahead of the group, I was determined to get the tours I wanted by myself. _Who needs them?_

"He's hard to deal with," Jadeite smiled at me, keeping his stallion in pace next to mine.

"I suppose you would know," I said grimly.

"You know, you are a really odd lady," he commented, grinning at her.

"Define lady," I retorted.

Andrew caught up to us, "A well mannered and considerate woman with high standards of proper behavior," he recited. I snorted in a very unladylike way.

"However, it mainly refers to a general feminine title of nobility and other rank, especially in Britain," Jadeite added, "So, in some terms, you are still a lady."

"Surprise," I commented dryly, "You guys make me fell so special. I can definitely see how you charm beautiful maidens now."

"Oh, not maidens," his eyes twinkled madly.

"Please, spare me."

"Say, are you really the Rose?"

"Rose?" I turned puzzled eyes on him.

The green-eyed blond shrugged, "Rose Maiden. The whole thing is too long, too complicated," he paused, "Too sappy."

"Sappy?" I echoed.

"Just answer my question."

"Why do you even ask? Isn't a straight accusation right in my face and me nodding 'yes', not good enough for you?" I turned to face them.

Andrew grinned, "You really are a very different lady. A simple 'no' could have done well, yet you insist on stuffing the whole thing in our faces," he paused, "I like that."

"It's called sadistic humor, I suppose," I replied wryly, "I have a talent in it. So, tell me, why is the Rose so known? She's only been out once and only to kick the crap out of some guy."

"That's the thing," Jadeite answered absently, glancing toward the merchandise on the stands, "She's a woman that can beat men's ass and that's unheard of. New things bring out mysterious stories and imagination takes care of the rest. Like it or not, you are famous.

"And shunned," I pointed out, "Certainly the majority of people feels that a woman's role is with her husband or at home."

"True, but what can they do about it? They can only shake their heads and complain about the ladies these days. You have talent. Darien saw to that. There's no need to waste it."

"Of course not," a new voice cut in.

I turned. A black haired beauty sat relaxed on Mars with hands outstretched for me to shake. "Hi, my name is Rei, sister to Darien," she grinned, "I understand that my brother is not in your good favor, so let me assure you, I'm nothing like him."

I crossed the gap between us and clasped her hand firmly, "That's good to hear," I joked.

She returned my humor, "It is for most."

"I doubt everyone _hates_ your brother. Intense dislike, maybe."

Rei shook her head, "Rivals want him dead. At times, even I would like to murder him."

"Seeing how he is still alive, I would suppose no one has tried to kill him," I commented, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Oh, people have tried. They are now pleading insanity and a quick death. Darien refused to kill them outright. He doesn't believe in mercy."

I paled.

She shot me an amused look, "Do you have anything to hide? If you do, you should tell me now."

"Oh, it's not that. I was just thinking that your brother was a bit…harsh, that's all."

"We live in London, dear girl. The rules of the jungle apply here as well. Power or be overpowered. Our family is currently in power and others are trying to overpower us. That's the way it is."

"I suppose," I admitted, "This London way of life is new to me, that's all. Do you have any idea what your brother really plans to do with me while I'm under his 'employment'?

She shrugged, "Acquire information, go murder somebody, how do I know?"

I observed her thoughtfully. Her eyes moved down and to the left. It was a rapid movement, quick as a blink. I recognized it immediately. My father was a suspicious man and even though I hated him to hell, he had taught me a few useful things, like being able to tell when someone is lying or keeping things a secret. A simple unneeded hesitation or a dart of the eye was all I needed. Rei knew something that I didn't, but I wasn't going to press her.

Instead, I dismounted and walked my horse through the marketplace. _I have time_, I figured, _to find out what was going on. There was no need to hurry things._

I stopped to admire the beautiful glass trinkets on display, my eyes lighting on a straight, double-edged sword. It's blade was see-through, most likely made from glass and used as a display ornament. It was surprisingly thin and light, designed for the cut. It's grip was made from silver and intended to accommodate a single, small hand.

I nodded toward the merchant, who, recognizing a potential buyer, hurried over to me right away. He was a stocky little fellow, with teethes jutting out and some missing. His hair looked like a rat's nest and his nose had the look as if it had been broken recently. Leaning close to me so that I could smell his foul stench, he pointed to the sword in my hand, "Made from a special type of crystal from the moon," he whispered confidentially, pointing toward the moon symbol engraved on the handle.

_This guy must be off his rocker,_ I thought.

He grasped the sword in one hand and delicately drew it across his arm, smiling dementedly at me as a trail of blood followed, "See? Works perfectly."

I wondered vaguely how many times he has bled himself to sell this merchandise. Studying the blade more carefully, I found that it wasn't moon crystal or even glass. With astonishing wonder, I realized that it was diamond. _How absolutely perfect!_ Diamond was the hardest of all minerals and completely unbreakable.

The question was, how did he get this sword? Stolen, most likely. That was when I noticed a girl tending another customer. The way she carried herself told me that she was noble born and her intelligent eyes promised a good education. _What would a scum like him be doing with her?_

"How much is this sword?"

He smiled a crooked smile, "You won't be able to pay for it."

My eyebrows twitched. "Look, you and I both know that this sword is not _really_ made out of moon crystal."

"However," he added slyly, "I'm willing to exchange for other ways of payment."

Somewhere behind me, I heard a familiar dark chuckle. _Of course_, I admonished myself, _I should have known_.

I turned back to the merchant, "Tell me, where did you obtain this sword?"

"Another dealer sold it to me for cheap," he answered.

It was a lie.

Swiftly, I grabbed his collar and leaned him across the table toward me, ignoring the breaking of several objects under his weight.

"Let's try this again and don't even bother to lie cause I know. Where did you get this sword?"

"I'm not lying!" he cried, his eyes darting around for means of escape, landing on the girl who was watching the pair with a vague curiosity, yet making no move to help him. Everyone else ignored them as if this happened everyday.

Shrugging, I pulled myself a chair and made myself comfortable.

"Final answer?"

He nodded.

"Wrong."

Glancing around, I picked up a bottle of Taittinger champagne and took a sip, pronounced it 'not bad' and shook the bottle violently. Tilting his head backwards, I stuffed a towel in his mouth and released the agitated wine up his nasal cavity. As his body began to buck as the liquid was sucked into his lung, I glanced at the girl again. She still made no move to help him. Neither did anyone else.

I didn't really want to kill him, nor did I mean to steal the sword. What I did want to know was the connection he has between him and the girl, who I suspected had everything to do with the diamond sword.

The towel was removed and the champagne was put down, "The truth, if you please."

"It was hers," he spluttered, his face contorting was fear, "The sword was hers!"

"Who's her?" I asked patiently.

He pointed at the girl.

"Then why is she here?"

He stayed silent.

I sighed. It wasn't really my style to be doing this. My eyes darted to a cup of water nearby.

The merchant cowered as if struck by a phantom blow, "I kidnapped her!" he shouted.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I beckoned toward the girl, "What's your name?"

"Amy," she answered quietly, wincing as she walked over to me.

"What's wrong? Did he beat you?"

She nodded shyly.

"Is there anyone else this scum has kidnapped?"

"There's a 6 year old boy…"

"Take him," I interrupted, "and pack up all your belongings."

The merchant made a choked noise. I glared heatedly at him, "You have no say in the matter. I'm being lenient and you should be thanking me on bended knees. I can have you arrested, where undoubtedly you will be hanged for such treachery."

He shuddered and nodded his head.

As Amy arrived with her bags and a little boy in tow, I sheathed the sword and handed it to her, "It's yours, I believe."

I let go of the pitiful man and handed him a few pounds, "For your inconvenience."

"Do you know how to ride?" I asked Amy.

She nodded, "Timmy can ride in front of me."

"Okay, then," I whistled cheerfully. "We can finally get out of this god-forsaken place."

I helped her on to Invictus and gave her the directions home. Without turning I, commented to the air, "I know you are there. I heard you earlier. No doubt you heard and saw the whole entire damned thing."

A deep chuckle answered me, "It was an admiral show," he admitted, stepping out into the light, "I was right in my decision to hire you on."

"No, you weren't," I massaged my forehead tiredly, "That whole thing was a mistake."

He took a step closer, his arms snaking across my waist, drawing me against him, "Why do you feel so guilty?" he murmured, letting his head rest on mine.

* * *

I LIVE!! I know it has just been _ages_ and it might seem as if i died or something. That's why i made this chapter extra long. Anyway, i have only three days more of intense studying, then i'll be back on my feet and back to my stories... yes... ALL my stories. I'll be working on editing them as well.

I can't wait till school is over. Like i said, end of year finals are really stressful and that's why there that long delay. So sorry, dear readers, and i hope you like this chapter.

Note: Most likely, there aren't any Taittinger champagne back then, but just go with the flow please. I'm only 13. What do i know about champagne ?


	8. An Interesting Development

* * *

An Interesting Development 

* * *

I could feel the slight stir of my hair as he breathed. Lingering a moment longer, I reluctantly pulled away, "I'm not totally heartless," I muttered, shooting him a meaningful glance. He only gave me a smile.

"Fine, play dumb," I shrugged, "I need to go home anyway. I'm sure Amy's waiting for me."

"It's late," he commented, piercing me with his unreadable eyes.

"I know _that_," I threw up my hands in exasperation, then paused, "And no thank you," I added, sensing his next question.

Casually, he shrugged it off, giving me a slight nod.

_Damn my pride._ I thought dryly, turning to start on my long walk home. Hopefully, Mina would realize that I was still here and turn Invictus back to get me. It was a hopeful thought; unlikely, but definitely something I can convince myself to believe. I had walked three steps before a hand encircled my waist, lifting me like a sack of feathers and swinging me into the saddle.

"We're going to have to work on you on that. If someone pulled out a sword, you would probably just stand there in stupor watching him," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Only if he's ugly enough," I whispered back.

"Ouch. I know you didn't mean that."

"Oh? Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess… is it because you love yourself so much that you can't stand the thought that someone's out there is hating your guts?"

He frowned, "No. Besides, you don't even know my guts."

I chose not to respond. Instead, I tried to figure out a way to sit comfortably. I was propped up on the horse's withers, giving me only the mane as a method to stay on; that and the arms around my waist. At the brisk trot we were setting, I was bouncing all over the place, my teeth chattering like firecrackers on the fourth of July. Having no stirrups, my legs dangled on the side, bumping roughly on the horse's chest. My head spun with every jostle and I was afraid I would slip any second. _Why didn't I just walk?_

"What's wrong?" Darien asked, sensing my silence. His eyes were glued to the road, dodging people on the streets, and at one point, actually jumping over a fruit cart.

When I made no reply, he spared a glance at me, and seeing my sickened look, immediately kicked his horse into a canter.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled, finally allowed to speak by the smoother gait, "We are on a street full of people! You are going to squash someone flat into a pancake and I won't be responsible! Just WALK, for God's sake!"

"Trust my skills."

You stared at him in disbelief, "_What skills?_"

Turning back, I watched the people scatter in front of us as half a ton of horsepower came bearing on them. When we nearly struck an elderly lady who couldn't get out of the way in time, I jerked the reins out of Darien's grasp.

"Damn it. _I'll_ ride!"

Cursing, I slowed down the horse a notch and directed him to the side, where the crowd was thin. There, I slowed to a leisure trot and handed back the reins, "And keep at that pace!"

"You have no faith."

"I have faith!" I retorted.

"Then _trust_ me," he whispered, kicking the horse back into a canter.

_Was he right? Should I trust him?_ I stared at the road in front me, battling with my conscience. My head said 'yes', but my heart said 'no'. _Damn my heart_. _Just trust him._

Hesitantly, I began to relax against him, "So… uh, what's the name of this horse?"

"Silver Wing."

"Oh, that's nice," I quieted down, unsure of what to say, "Doesn't sound like you though."

"Rei insisted. Something about sounding mystical."

"Oh," I shifted uncomfortably, telling myself that trusting him might not be so great after all.

"That was impressive what you did back there," he commented blandly.

My mouth dropped. Was he _complimenting_ me? I dismissed the thought immediately. His eyes were still glued on the road ahead and not a drop of emotion leaked. _He probably didn't mean it that way._

Casually, I shrugged, "I was given the impression that drowning in air was more painful than in water."

His eyebrows lifted, "What perceptive thinking."

I grinned, "Thank you."

The rest of the trip was silent. I offered no starts in conversation and he didn't even glance at me. Five seconds was probably all it took for him to walk back to his freezer and as of now, the doors are locked.

Maybe when I manage to kill another poor guy, he'll open up again. Probably.

"Thanks for the ride," I offered, swinging off the horse.

He nodded and rode off. I watched him leave, wondering when I'd see him again. _It wouldn't be right to strangle someone on their first visit._

_Satisfying…_

_…but still wrong. I think I did admirably well._

"Serena!" Mina yelled, diverting my attention, "I turn my head and I already have two more people living in my house!"

"I'm sorry," I gave a sheepish grin, " I'll look to finding a new place tomorrow."

She cast me a rueful look, "Don't be silly. Of course you are welcomed here. Amy's such a quiet dear and that boy's such a cute little one, if not a bit difficult."

"I'm sure they explained everything to you," I crossed my fingers and hoped. My bed was beckoning to me.

"Yes, they did. I already gave them their baths and put them to bed. Poor little dears with all they have gone through. You can get their full story tomorrow. Right now, you need to get to bed."

I shook my head, "I need to get back to the Westford Mansion. I live there, remember? I'm just going to change into a gown, borrow a sidesaddle, get some makeup on, and go through your collection of wigs."

"Makeup?"

"It is remarkable what difference you can accumulate with a pound of that stuff on. I'm working with split personalities here. I need a grand a contrast as ever possible."

"Way ahead of you," she laughed, beckoning toward the hostler and pointing me toward her room.

It was a while before I got to the Westford Mansion. Part of the reason was my lack of expertise at using makeup. I struggled for a good part of the hour and ended up looking like a painted piñata. _Perfect_, I thought, glancing at the grotesque image looking back at me, _Imagine marrying that. I obviously got the better part of the deal._

Sliding into one of fancy dresses that I saw other ladies wear and slipping on a bonnet, I declared myself ready.

I flounced out, smiling one last mysterious smile at my new image.

* * *

By the time I arrived, I was just about exhausted. Riding sidesaddle wasn't as easy as it looked and I had slid off constantly. As I trudged my way to the stable, I caught sight of my angry fiancé storming toward me.

"Where were you?"

With some inner satisfaction, I saw him wince at my appearance. I would too, if I was him. It was his first time seeing me without my veil. _But did I look that revolting?_

Swallowing my feminine pride, I faked a higher voice, "Why, shopping, dear. There was so much to see and I must have lost track of time," I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He looked bored, "Clean up your horse and dress for dinner."

"You want _me_ to clean up _that?!_" I pointed an accusing finger toward the horse.

"Is something the problem?"

"_Is something the problem?_" I shrieked, "My nails! My hands! _Me!_ That's not lady's work!"

"I gave the hostlers a day off today. You have no choice."

"_Darien._" I pleaded.

"Serena," he answered with a deadly calm, "You have your orders. If you are ardent of acting like a _proper_ lady, then you will do as I say."

Without another word, he was gone.

_I should join the theater_, I thought idly as I cooled and dried the horse that Mina lent me. Washing my hands in a nearby through, I headed back towards the mansion, suddenly catching sight of a few hostlers lounging in the corner, just waiting to be called to service. _Liar. He must hate me a lot more than I anticipated._

I showered and changed quickly for dinner, convinced that Darien was going to make me wash the dishes after too.

On the other hand, there that wasn't all that many dishes to wash. At least, not for a two person dinner. During the whole 30 minutes, I babbled like I have never done before. I chatted about the weather, London, society and the most boring topics that came to mind. It was a constant stream of words that made absolutely no sense. I talked myself silly. I talked Darien dead. In fact, he didn't even pretend to be civil. There was no pretend nod of understanding, no flick of the eyes, no indication at all that I was even eating dinner with him.

I suppose he understood this was going to be one boring marriage.

"When you are done," he beckoned toward my still full bowl of spaghetti, "Report to my office. If you'll excuse me…"

He departed then, not even letting me finish my sentence about the importance of convents in London.

Finally being able to shut up, I gulped down my meal and stood up. I could have finished even earlier if I hadn't been eating one string of noodle at a time. After all, it isn't ladylike to talk with your mouth full. Nor is it to choke when you are talking and spill your guts.

Wiping my mouth daintily on a nap, I pushed back my chair and took my exit as well.

His office had no windows. There were several cabinets against the far side of the wall, filled with magical paraphernalia. I wandered over to it, taking in the stuff on display. There was a little scale made of bronze that lay shining on a cushion of velvet. On it was engraved an eye encircled by a broken heart. I whistled in appreciation. I had read of it in a book somewhere. I wondered if Darien knew what that object really was. Most likely not – he probably picked it up as a quaint keepsake from some business trip to Asia. With some luck, it might kill him someday.

Next to it however, was what held my attention. It was an amulet, framed in a thin strip of gold. It hung from a short gold chain. In its center was an oval piece of sapphire. My breath caught. My eyes bulged.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I spun around, breathing a sign of relief when I saw whom it was lounging on the doorframe, "It's an wonderful collection," I offered.

"By all means," his voice was dry, "Make yourself comfortable."

Like the proper-bred lady that I was, I blushed, "I'm sorry. The door was open and you said-"

"I know what I said," he cut in impatiently, "Take a seat."

"That crystal amulet. What is it for?"

He glanced at me for a second before crossing to the display case. Muttering a word under his breath, he sank his hand through the glass and drew out the amulet. He let it dangle between his fingers, showing it to me fully.

"It serves many different purposes. But for the most part, it gives you the ability of morphing."

Carefully he set it on the table and returned back to the case. Searching the contents he drew out two more. At first, I thought it was an exact replica, but when I looked closer, I found that one was framed in silver around a ruby. The other was framed in crystal around a topaz.

"The primitive amulets," I whispered, "But those were lost hundreds of years ago!"

"So you know about them, then."

I nodded, "The red one gives you the power of strength; abilities such as shooting off lava and all that. The yellow one is for-"

"defending yourself. It protects you from all magical attacks." he finished, "These amulets are passed from generation to generation. The topaz will be handed to you and the ruby will be passed down to me on my marriage."

"And the sapphire?"

"To whoever I see fit," he beckoned with his hand. The amulets arranged themselves back to where they belonged.

"The instructions regarding your amulet are simple, but important. They must never be removed. Their existence must never pass this family. _Understood_?"

"Yes."

"Delightful. You are dismissed."

"Goodnight, Lord Westford," I managed a curtsy and left for bed.

* * *

My morning breakfast was cold, to my utter dismay. As I went around complaining that it was just inedible, Darien sat calmly across me, finishing his own meal without a second thought.

"It is _cereal_," he told me.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. My soon-to-be-husband is such a _genius_. To be able to tell that it's cereal, why, that's unthinkable!

"But look at it! It's soggy! It's cold!" I pointed at the lump.

"Very well then. I must be going anyway," pushing his chair back so hard that it teetered backwards, he strode out of the room.

I sighed, gazing at the cereal with a mournful look. I really wouldn't mind eating it, but now that I have made such a scene in front of the servants, they would obviously see through my act.

I got up, making my way back to my room. I had told Luna to have a few days off to enjoy herself. Quickly, I changed into a pair of breeches and washed my face clean of the makeup. Slipping off my wig, I stuffed it in a corner and sneaked out the back door. I made my way to the streets and took a deep breath. It was still early and the day was beautiful. No need wasting it. I was about halfway there when I stopped and stared. Coming my way was the one man I wanted to be rid of. Of course, when you think about it, I don't know that many.

"Why, Selene! What a surprise! Up and early, hmm?"

I ignored him, casting my attention to the red head attached to him.

She was rich, pompous, charming (to some), and needed a haircut badly. I hated her already. "Hello there," I smiled winsomely.

She fixed her eagle eyes on me, her pupils contracting and expanding at an alarming rate.

"I've seen you somewhere before. Long time ago. Only, you looked different." She paused in thought.

"That's good, is it?

"Not for you."

Oh.

I cast a fleeting look toward Darien, who now lounged against a building, observing this exchange with an amused expression.

"A friend of a friend, perhaps?" I suggested. Unlike her, my memory was excellent. Especially for people like her. There are only so many rotten eggs in a batch.

"No… an enemy…" she muttered.

Ouch.

"It's terrible when you can't remember anything that's right on the tip of your tongue, isn't it?" I observed, "And as you try to so hard to recall it, but you can't because there's some fool interrupting you, prattling away so you can't concentrate and-"

"Shut up!" she screeched, "I almost had it-!"

I clucked my tongue, enjoying goading her on to the point where I was certain she was going to pop my eyes out.

I laughed in her face, adopted a puckish pose with hands oh hips, and interrupted in sophisticated style, "Go boil your head."

She turned pink. I drew in an exasperated sigh, "All right. In that case, your name…?"

She was now red.

I turned to Darien, "Well?"

"Selene, meet Beryl Bennington," he pronounced with a flourish, "Beryl, meet Selene Moonhaven, my soon-to-be sister in-law."

"Beryl, eh? Very posh. Too bad it's already taken by a mineral. I would have imagined something a bit more down-market- Bert, Bob or Chuck, maybe."

She turned purple. I winked at her.

"Enough," Darien cut in.

"I agree. Well, places to go, people to see. It seems that I have outstayed my welcome. If you'll excuse me…" smiling brightly, I pushed past them.

"You bitch!" Beryl screamed at me.

I turned, all pretenses dropped. "You're right," I commented casually, "However, it just proved that _you_ are no lady. Take a look around you," I waved a hand at the gathering crowd.

I watched her face grow ashen as she realized what I had done. What she had done. Goaded on by my comments, she had forgotten about keeping up her disguise. I had let off her guard. Whatever reputation she had gained was now lost. Men don't want women with a pompous attitude. Why do you think I'm still single?

"Toodles," I left the scene, ignoring the hysterical woman running after me.

That was, until I heard a sword being drawn. Believe me when I say that that gets attention pretty quickly. I spun around, my mouth dropping in amazement. The hissing mad hysteric had seized a sword on display and now stood, waving the thing around like a flag in a parade.

Imagine my gratitude when I found that no one moved to help me. When I locked eyes with Lord Westford, he only raised his eyebrows and gave me a small smile.

I sighed, rolling up my sleeves grimly. I wasn't particularly worried about her skills. It was more of her _lack of_ that worried me. Waving a sword like that around on a busy street is bound to be a stupid move.

I waited till she was in striking distance when I jumped, cleared her head, and wrestled the sword from her grip. Twirling the hard metal in my hands, I watched as the fear began to seep through. She was already edging toward the nearest display table, ready to seize another sword and have another fencing match with me. I had just taken about enough of this nonsense.

"Be sensible," I snapped, "There's no way you can best me."

She edged on. It seemed that she wouldn't be happy till she gets herself killed. Leaping toward her, the flat of my blade made satisfying crisp contact with her thick skull. Her brain, if she had any, were nicely added. The blow wasn't enough to kill her or even knock her unconscious. It was just to addle her a bit. Sure enough, she staggered and fell.

"A small piece of advice, I told her, "Generally speaking, is isn't wise to be rude to someone stronger than you, especially when you are trying to fight in a dress that has you wrapped up in a cocoon."

"You can stick your advice up –"

I held my hand up to silence her, "Just shut up. It seemed I overstayed my welcome. Therefor, I bid you adieu."

I turned to leave, half expecting someone to block me and demand an apology.

No one moved.

Darien still lounged against the wall, looking quite smug. '_It must be wonderful to be loved_,' I thought dryly.

I stopped, looking up at a burly guy who blocked my path. I groaned inwardly. _Why couldn't she have picked a smaller guy to be her knight in shining armor?_ I was in no mood to wrestle and was in even less to walk the extra mile around him. So I stood there, hands over my chest, conducting a staring contest.

He grinned a toothy grin, "Your place or mine?"

I recognized the pick-up line gratefully. Now this, I could handle, "I don't know. Can two people fit under a rock?"

"My place's nice," his smile never broke.

"Well," I pretended to think about it, all the while watching his face turn victorious, "how about both? You go your way and I'll go mine, hmm? Maybe in a few months, you can come visit me. Between now and then bud, better start dieting." I patted his arm and pushed past him.

"Come on," he persisted, "Where do you live?"

"It's in the phonebook."

"What's your name?" he yelled.

"That's in the phonebook too," I blew him a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

It was only an hour ago since I had dragged myself out of bed. Now, I dragged myself back in, pulling the covers back over my head, not caring if I ruin my clothes or not..

"Ms?"

The covers went flying, "What? This had better be good. Can't you see what I'm trying to do here?

"There's a-a g-guy h-h-here wanting t-to see y-you. I t-told him you w-were busy, b-but…"

"Just spit it out," I interrupted impatiently.

She quieted and stood aside for a man to walk through. In an instant, I had jumped from the bed, ready to kill him on a second's notice.

"What part of '_I'm trying to sleep_' do you not understand?" I yelled, hitting him square in the face with the pillow.

"A minute of your time, if you please. There's some things I must discuss with you," he dodged my second missile, looking unfazed.

I rearranged the blanket and turned, "Why? Tired of talking to yourself in the mirror?"

"You are a morbid lady, you know that? I can not say anything that will not result in having my very being trampled under your feet. Learn to curb your tongue or I shall teach you."

"Dramatic, aren't you? Ever thought of trying out for those poetry clubs? I heard it was mostly for old ladies, but I'm sure that they won't mind having a dashing young man."

"You have been warned, Lady. Your punishment is past due."

I rolled my eyes, "So is Father Christmas… and your haircut," I added on second thought.

Before I had time to react, my hair was pulled painfully backward and my feet swept out. I was dumped in a heap on the floor, tears springing up as my head throbbed.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," he said to me as if nothing happened.

"Typical," I yelled after him, "You don't blow till I comment your hair!"

He ignored me.

Sighing, I followed him, taking a seat opposite and propped my legs up on the table, "_Well?_" I snapped.

He slid over a little box that looked suspiciously like a jewelry box.

"Don't you need to get down on one knee?" I asked him.

"So this is what you dream about during your free time," he looked incredibly smug, "I should have known."

It was so much easier to think of cheeky comments when he shut up.

I shook my head sorrowfully, "You have no idea. I'll give you a hint though. What's your favorite way of dying?"

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled. My glance returned to the box in my hand. It fit snugly in my palm, just waiting for me. Carefully, I lifted the lid.

My smile slipped.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Happy? No? Well, this was my longest chapter _ever._ I'm already starting on the next one, but i'm making no promises on when it'll be out. Hopefully soon. I'm trying to even out some time for my other stories too. I know they haven't be updated in _ages_, but i'll do it before this month's over! Oh well. I hope you liked it.

Oh, and by the way, i'm undergoing an editing process for _all_ of my stories. Believe me when i say there's a lot to edit. I never seem to be satisfied with my work sigh.


End file.
